Beauté Destructrice
by La Guilde du Yaoi
Summary: /Réponse au défi de Psykedelikworld/ C'était l'humiliation de trop ! Severus aidé de Lucius changera radicalement de look rien que pour faire rager les autres élèves. Enfin ça, s'était au début...
1. Le sauveur

**Titre :** Beauté Destructrice

**Auteur :** Moïra-Chan

**Genre :** Romance / Humour /Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Lucius/Severus

**Résumé complet :** Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tout les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toute les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousie. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douté que tout partirait en sucette.

**Cette fic est une réponse au défi lancé par **Psykedelikworld** dont j'espère qu'elle lui plaira ainsi que vous lecteur. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le sauveur**

J'aurais voulu disparaître, j'aurais voulu mourir ou tout simplement ne plus entendre les ricanements qui en plus de percer mes tympans fragile, blessaient mon cœur de façon inimaginable.

Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard le harcèlement de cette bande de crétins ne cessaient de s'exercer. Je voyais Poudlard comme une chance pour moi, une opportunité de me prouver à moi-même que je n'étais pas un vaux rien.

Et les maraudeurs –Oui ils veulent qu'on les appelle par ce surnom ridicule- m'en ont fait baver comme jamais, histoire de bien me prouver que je suis et resterais un vaux rien.

Je n'aimerais pas mourir tout compte fait, je veux juste être quelqu'un d'autre, mon corps m'encombre comme un cadavre encombrerais un tueur.

Je me traine tous les matins, pour subir, encore et encore. J'en ai assez d'être aussi laid, que mes cheveux soient aussi gras et mon nez aussi laid.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer, mais un sort vient maintenant s'abattre sur mon sale visage et je me sens projeté loin, j'aimerais que ce soit assez loin pour que personne ne puissent plus me retrouvé, jamais.

Mais trop tard, je m'écrase douloureusement contre un mur de pierre, au loin j'entends la voix de James, ce petit crétin arrogant et hypocrite.

« Voyons Servilus, on ne veut plus s'amuser, nous si ! »

Ses crétins d'amis rigolèrent pendant qu'un deuxième sort vint s'abattre sur moi, un Endoloris bien douloureux, cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, je ne veux pas, mais mon corps ne m'obéis jamais, quand je vous dis qu'il me déteste !

Mes larmes les font rires, je n'entends plus leurs plus leurs commentaires, ma vue est floutée par les larmes, je me sens comme une proie traqué par des prédateurs, je me sens humilié.

« Supplie-moi de te laisser tranquille » ordonna James du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de se faire humilié par un pauvre con, il fallait en plus que je m'humilie moi-même, que faire ??

Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.

Me laisseront-ils tranquilles une fois pour toute si je suppliais, après tout ma dignité est déjà en miettes, miettes que je n'ai pas envie de jeter aux oiseaux, je ne supplie pas.

Quelques élèves s'approchèrent, je m'imaginais qu'il viendrait me sauver mais il préfère encourager James.

C'est vrai que James a tout, les amis, la force, la popularité, la beauté.

Qui pourrait bien prendre la défense d'un souillon comme moi. Un énorme coup m'atterri dans les cotes, je me tors de douleur, je suis faible, je faiblis, je lève les yeux vers le sourire de James. C'est Black qui m'a envoyé le coup de pied, je gémis.

Ma baguette est dans les mains de Lupin qui me nargue. Je rêve que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, si possible un beau garçon, grand, protecteur, gentil et amoureux…de moi bien sur.

Mais il ne faut pas trop rêver.

« Potter écartez-vous, tout de suite » fit une voix sifflante et ferme.

Potter ricana d'un air goguenard mais ne se dégagea pas, je vis à travers mes larmes une masse verte qui éjecta en un tour de ses puissants bras les maraudeurs.

Il me tendit la main, pour que je puisse me relever je l'ai saisi, tremblant de douleur.

« Un Serpentard, salopards de Griffons va, et après on dira que les élèves de ma maison sont des charognes. » pesta le grand entre ses dents

« Venez, les gars, ça sent le mage noir par ici » annonça Sirius avant de se retirer

Tout les élèves les suivirent sans même se préoccupé de mon sort, après tout je ne suis que Servilus, tant que je ne suis pas mort, rien n'est grave.

Et encore je me demande si ma mort peinera quelqu'un.

« Tu peux te lever ?? »

« Oui »

Le grand sentait bon, il sentait un peu la cannelle avec un très léger parfum masculin, une marque probablement, je me tenais à lui comme à une béquille et lui me demandait sans arrêt si ça allait en marmonnant des obscénités contre les Griffons.

Et puis il m'emmena à l'infirmerie, ma vue s'était peu à peu rétablis, un grand garçon, au traits fin et aux cheveux platine, épais, magnifiques.

Il parlait d'une voix aristocratique, distingué, je le reconnaissais à présent, c'était lui le préfet de Serpentard.

J'étais un peu dans le Colmar, je ne comprenais rien de ce que se disaient Pomfresh et le préfet blond, je crois qu'il s'appelle Malfoy mais je ne connais pas son prénom.

Le ton de sa voix monta, légèrement, mais Pomfresh s'égosillait, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, pour se diriger vers la réserve aux médicaments

« Que vous êtes vous dit pour qu'elle s'énerve ainsi ?? » ai-je questionné

« J'ai proposé de faire renvoyé à jamais cette bande de crétins, mais bien sur elle à refuser, les Griffons sont toujours les chouchous, les plus gentils » tiqua le blond

« M. le préfet, merci infiniment »

Le blond ricana, ses dents blanches, et légèrement pointues au niveau des canines me faisaient penser à un vampire.

« Tu veux bien m'appeler Lucius ?? Et me tutoyer. »

« Bien sur, moi je m'appelle Severus Rogue »

« Enchanté jeune homme »

Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur moi, je le regardais. J'ai poussé un long soupir

« Ça ne va pas Severus ?? »

« Je dois être sincère. »

« Oui, même si tu pense que la vie est un ramassis de souffrances, dis le moi, je ne suis pas là pour écouter des mensonges. »

« D'accord, la vie est un ramassis de souffrances. »

« A cause de Potter et sa clique ?? »

« Pas uniquement »

« De quoi d'autre alors ?? »

« Excuse moi mais on se connaît trop peu. »

« Pardonne mon intrusion, je ne voulais pas être indiscret » annonça Lucius d'une voix polie avant de se retirer en me faisant un léger signe.

Je me suis rendormi aussitôt, le lendemain j'étais sur pied.

Je me suis donc levée, vers six heures, les cours commençant à huit heures, j'ai laissé un mot indiquant que je me sentais mieux sur mon lit pour ne pas inquiété Pomfresh, même si au fond de moi, je le savais, elle s'en fou, comme tout le monde.

Je me suis dirigée vers mon dortoir que je partageais avec deux de mes camarades, ils dormaient.

J'ai donc utilisé un lumos très léger pour prendre mes affaires et je suis sorti, assis sur un banc de pierres, je réfléchissais, j'avais peur que les maraudeurs m'attaquent, j'étais trop affaibli psychologiquement pour le supporter à nouveau.

Et puis mes pensées s'orientèrent vers Lucius, m'en voulais il a cause d'hier ?? Je m'étais refusé à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas alors que je mourrais d'envie de me confier, de vider mon cœur. Je suis juste méfiant, j'ai peur qu'il répète tout ça, il faut que j'arrive à le cerner, je lui dirais quand je lui ferais suffisamment confiance: là je le connais à peine.

Huit heures arriva et la journée défila, mon dernier cour était un cour de potions, en compagnie des Griffons, mon cœur se serra, j'avais une boule dans le ventre et aucun son ne pouvait plus sortir de ma bouche.

Finalement la petite bande était arrivée en retard, ils n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion de me bousculer violement dans les couloirs comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Des regards noirs et très intimidants étaient tournés en ma direction et personne ne semblait remarqué à quel point j'étais guetté comme un bout de viande offert aux lions.

Le pire c'était d'être constamment observés, mes moindres faits et gestes étaient sujet aux moqueries qui tournaient à la persécution, si bien que je ne savais plus quoi faire, mes gestes étaient hésitants, je n'osais plus rien dire et chaque action anodine était murement réfléchis pour ne pas subir à nouveau.

Mais ils trouvaient tout et n'importe quoi pour me faire souffrir. Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas que j'aime les hommes sinon ce sera dix fois pire.

A la fin du cours, j'hésitais entre m'enfouir en courant très vite de sorte à ce qu'ils ne me rattrapent pas ou trainer dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent congé. J'optai pour m'enfouir le plus vite possible.

Si je trainais le professeur me giclera et vous savez qui m'attendra à la sortie, les maraudeurs.

« Hé Servilus ou tu vas comme ça, attends nous, on va t'accompagner ! » Ricana Sirius

Cette voix me fit frémir, je couru encore plus vite et je heurtai quelqu'un… Lucius...

« P…Pardon » ai-je bafouillé

« Bonjour Severus, je t'attendais. » annonça t'il, sourire aux lèvres

Mais c'est quoi ce délire, il m'a dit, je t'attendais de façon tout à fait naturelle, comme si on disait souvent je t'attendais à quelqu'un.

Personne ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il m'attendait ou alors si, les maraudeurs mais ils ne m'attendaient pas pour la même chose…

« Tu les fuyaient ? »

« Ils vaut mieux. »

« Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas me suivre .»

« Pour aller où ? » ai-je demandé au blond.

« Ah, Ah... » a-t-il répondu, malicieusement.

Je l'ai suivis et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans le dortoir du préfet, un grand lit aux couleurs de Serpentard, lui n'avait pas de colocataire, mais une bibliothèque bien rempli qui attira de suite mon attention.

« Toi aussi tu aime lire, Severus. »

« J'adore ! »

« C'est fascinant n'est ce pas comme les livres ont la capacité de nous faire entrer dans un autre monde en l'espace d'une heure. »

« Exactement comme ils peuvent renforcer nos connaissances et nos aptitudes. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air paisible.

Je lui ai demandé la permission de fouiner un peu il m'a répondu comme dans un murmure.

« Va-y Severus, je te fais entièrement confiance. »

Ainsi quelqu'un me faisait confiance, que faut-il répondre à quelque chose d'aussi beau ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas l'entendre un jour, je ne m'étais pas préparé. Alors j'ai juste parcouru la bibliothèque.

**A Suivre !**


	2. Magie Noire

**Titre :** Beauté Destructrice

**Auteur :** Moïra-Chan

**Genre :** Romance / Humour /Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année) / OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Lucius/Severus

**Cette fic est une réponse au défi lancé par **Psykedelikworld** dont j'espère qu'elle lui plaira ainsi que vous lecteur. Bonne Lecture !**

**Résumé du défi :** Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tout les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toute les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousie. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douté que tout partirait en sucette.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Magie Noire**

*****

*****

« Tu lis de la magie noire ? » ai-je demandé à Lucius, j'avais trouvé un livre parlant de ça.

« La magie noire est prodigieuse, ne la dénigre pas Severus. »

« Moi, jamais, j'adore ce coté mystique et les sortilèges de magie noire sont ingénieux, intelligents et l'histoire est fascinante, ça personne ne veut le reconnaître ! »

« Comme toi Severus. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. » avouai-je

« Alors ne réponds pas, je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je tenais juste à ce que tu ne me juge pas sur la magie noire. »

Je suis rentré à mon dortoir, vers six heures, j'ai dit à Lucius que j'avais passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie, il m'a assuré que c'était réciproque.

Grace a Malfoy j'avais échappé au maraudeurs qui ne m'avaient pas suivis, voyant que Lucius me raccompagnaient, je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent se mesurer à un « mage noir ».

Lucius m'avait prêté son livre de magie noire que j'ai lu jusqu'à l'aube.

Je ne pensais plus aux maraudeurs et pourtant j'aurais du rester sur mes gardes, à la récré ils étaient là, je ne savais pas ou trouvé Lucius et leurs insultes continuaient, me dénigrait, leurs remarques acerbes étaient comme des coups de poignard, je savais que leurs voix résonneraient dans ma tête toute la nuit.

Lupin me serra la nuque si fort que j'ai cru un instant que mes os allaient craquer.

Il maintenait sa pression et les autres me traitaient comme un elfe de maison, ils me disaient que j'étais le gentil petit toutou de Lucius Malfoy ou encore que Lucius n'était qu'un sale mage noir, comme moi, je serrais les poings et les dents.

Sans me contrôler les insultes sortirent de mes lèvres pales, ma nuque était presque en morceaux tant j'avais mal à présent, la cloche me sauva.

Je marche à grands pas rapides, bousculant quelques personnes en m'excusant. Enfin j'entre dans la salle de cours, heureusement uniquement composé de Serpentard.

Le midi arriva tranquillement, mon anxiété grandissait, le jeudi, donc aujourd'hui, les maraudeurs finissent à la même heure que moi, résultat, je ne peux jamais bouffer en paix sans me faire subtiliser ma nourriture devant tout les autres Serpentard réunis, quelle honte pour ma maison.

Je redoute ce moment, comme chaque fois je pars m'asseoir au bout, tout au bout de la table, entouré que par des chaises vides. Comme prédis je sens un souffle chaud dans mon oreille, mais ce n'est pas celui que j'ai l'habitude de sentir

« Bonjour, Severus, je me demandais si tu accepterais de me tenir compagnie le reste du repas ?? » demanda un Lucius Malfoy en pleine forme.

« C'est-à-dire que, tes amis je suis un peu…intimidé, je n'aime pas me mêler à tout ce monde. » avouai-je.

« Cette chaise semble libre, je pourrais m'asseoir près de toi, à moins que tu ne préfère que je me retire. »

« Non, assieds toi, Lucius je suis content que quelqu'un veuille me tenir compagnie. »

Il prit place en face de moi. Les maraudeurs s'approchèrent de moi, d'un pas vif, cette fois ci Lucius Malfoy ne les intimidai plus. Ils prirent place a coté de moi, je serrais les dents, je ne voulais pas me faire humilier à nouveau devant le grand préfet Malfoy, je me sens à ce moment précis indigne de lui tenir compagnie et indigne d'être Serpentard.

« Alors Servilus, c'est gentil de me donner ton dessert, petit. »

« Rends-lui ça, sale Griffon. » ordonna Lucius d'une voix digne et noble.

« Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça, Lucius. » annonça Sirius d'un ton désinvolte.

« Tu as donc la prétention de m'appeler par mon prénom, Potter, je te déconseille de le faire sortir de ta bouche une deuxième fois. » averti Lucius d'un ton sarcastique et autoritaire.

« Oh, j'ai une idée, on va laver les cheveux graisseux de notre Servilus. » ricana Sirius

Avant même que moi ou Lucius n'est pu prononcer un seul mot, mon verre d'eau était versé sur ma tête, mouillant en plus de mes cheveux noirs et de mon visage blanc, la robe noire Serpentard que je portais, Malfoy se leva et vint planter son regard bleutée dans celui marron clair de Sirius.

« Pauvre gamin, je pourrais te jeter des sorts dont tu ne soupçonne même pas l'existence. »

« Oh magie noire, magie noire ! » se moqua Lupin

« Si Severus l'avait voulu, vous seriez tous morts. » annonça d'un ton glacial et effrayant Malfoy.

Un silence, lourd, pesant, effrayant se fit entendre entre les maraudeurs et Lucius, en bruit de fond le brouhaha des élèves autour.

« Venez, nous n'allons pas avoir le temps de manger à cause de ces cons. » annonça Lupin.

Ils quittèrent la table des Serpentard, Lucius tourna la tête et se rendit compte de mon absence, il me retrouva dans la salle de bains ou j'essorais mes cheveux, c'est lui qui m'a raconté l'altercation a laquelle je n'ai pas assisté.

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues pendant que je fais semblant que ce sont des gouttes d'eau, je sais que Lucius n'est pas dupe, mais pour ma dignité je sais aussi qu'il fait semblant de ne pas voir.

« Ils sont pathétiques, ils n'ont même pas idée de notre puissance. » me dit Severus d'un air fier.

« Tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas puissant. »

Il saisit mon visage trempé à deux mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Si, tu ne te doute même pas de toutes tes capacités, tu sais pratiquer l'art délicat de la magie noire, Severus, ne sous estime pas ton pouvoir. C'est vrai ce que je leur ai dit, si tu l'aurais voulu, ils seraient morts. »

« Je ne veux pas les tuer. »

« Je sais, c'est juste pour te faire réalisé. »

Il me lâcha, et je me rendis compte que je m'étais laissé porter par ses mains sur mon visage, je trébuchai avant de reprendre équilibre.

« Au fait, tu as lu le livre sur la magie noire que je t'ai prêté ? »

« Oui, il était formidable, l'histoire de la sorcière noire était fascinante je n'ai pas pu m'en détacher de la nuit, ce qu'elle en dit reflète bien la magie noire, et les sorts enseignés sont incroyablement bien imaginés. »

« N'est ce pas, j'en ai d'autres je te les prêterais. »

« Merci. »

« Viens on va te chercher de la lecture. »

J'ai donc suivis Lucius, comme la dernière fois, jusqu'à son dortoir. Il s'est écroulé sur le lit avec une attitude de majesté, ses cheveux blonds ont volé de façon magnifique au même moment. Je me suis allongé à ses cotés, il m'a regardé du coin de l'œil.

« Tu veux toujours savoir ce qui ne va pas, à part ses crétins. »

« Est-ce que c'est une preuve de confiance ? »

« Cela semble évident. » ai-je confié en souriant, il m'a rendu mon sourire.

« Oui je veux toujours savoir » a-t-il murmuré.

« J'en ai marre de ma peau, je me trouve hideux, laid, je suis vraiment mal dans ma peau, j'aimerais être juste quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

J'ai hoché la tête tristement, mais plus léger de m'être enfin confié.

Lucius m'a raccompagné à mon dortoir, après que je lui ai emprunté un livre. Il me plaqua presque contre le mur et me souffla dans l'oreille.

« On se voit demain en fin de journée, près de l'entrée. »

J'ai approuvé et je suis allé me coucher. Chaque fois que ce garçon me touche ou que je sens son souffle je ne veux plus qu'une chose, embrasser ses lèvres humides et me blottir dans ses bras, pour toujours. Je crois que je suis amoureux, qui ne le serait pas, suffit de voir sa douceur mêlé à sa dignité, sa classe distingué et sa froideur irrésistible.

Trop beau pour moi. En plus il ne m'aime pas, il doit être hétéro, je m'en veux d'être amoureux de lui, le pauvre ne se doute pas que mes sentiments sont de cette nature là.

Le lendemain comme promis, je me retrouvais à l'entrée de Poudlard en compagnie du plus beau des sorciers et Moldus confondus.

**A Suivre !**


	3. Shopping

**Titre :** Beauté Destructrice

**Auteur :** Moïra-Chan

**Genre :** Romance / Humour /Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année) / OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Lucius/Severus

**Cette fic est une réponse au défi lancé par **Psykedelikworld** dont j'espère qu'elle lui plaira ainsi que vous lecteur. Bonne Lecture !**

**Résumé du défi :** Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tout les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toute les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousie. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douté que tout partirait en sucette.

**Note : Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte mais n'oubliez pas d'encourager l'auteur en laissant des reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Shopping**

*****

*****

« Bonjour Severus, prêt ? »

« Pour quoi ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

« Dans ce cas comment puis-je te dire si je suis prêt ou non ? »

« On va prendre ça pour un oui, suis-moi. » Ricana Malfoy.

« Mais, tu fais quoi là ? » ai-je demandé à Lucius

« Viens. »

« Non, c'est interdit de quitter Poudlard ! »

« J'ai ma permission, je serais bien parti sans, mais je sais bien que tu ne serais pas venu. »

« Exact » avouai-je.

Je lui ai fat confiance, je l'ai suivi et en un rien de temps nous avons transplané.

« On est ou là ??»

« Dans un magasin de vêtements sorcier ! »

« ça va pas, MOI faire du shopping, achète moi un chihuahua Moldus tant que tu y es » ai-je ironisé.

« Si tu veux. » a plaisanté Malfoy.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai du sortir d'une étroite cabine affublé d'une robe de sorcier magnifique, d'un joli bordeaux orné de vert foncé légèrement brillant.

« Allez Severus sors de là. »

« Non je suis ridicule ! »

« Mais je suis sur que non. »

Je suis sorti, Lucius m'a regardé de bas en haut avant de levé le pouce, sourire aux lèvres. On a acheté toute une garde robe hors de prix, je me suis senti gêné d'extorquer de l'argent à Lucius, il m'a dit qu'il aimait dépenser pour énerver son père, on a rit, il achetait tout ce qui pouvait lui tombé sur la main, il trouvait que cela offrait une certaine liberté. Une fois sorti, il a annoncé d'un air ravi "ça, c'est la vie" en me prenant par les épaules.

J'aurais voulu qu'il approche son visage du mien, que nos lèvres se mélangent parmi la foule rieuse pour conclure ce moment magique.

« Deuxième étape ! » annonça Lucius qui me tira de ma rêverie.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés chez un coiffeur qui se plaignait à mesure qu'il peignait mes cheveux, c'était vexant je dois avouer mais sortir avec les cheveux enfin soyeux me plaisait au plus haut point, Lucius n'avait pas voulu que je coupe mes cheveux et je voulais tant lui plaire. Des chaussures noires cirés remplacèrent mes veilles godiots trop petites.

« Tu es beau, tu es très beau Severus » me complimenta Lucius, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine.

« Merci, n'empêche que j'ai toujours ce groin hideu.? »

« Moi j'aime ton nez, mais puisque tu ne l'aime pas on va le maquiller un peu. »

Voilà, j'étais comme un idiot, assis sur un confortable fauteuil du dortoir de Malfoy à me faire maquiller le pif comme une jeune fille en fleur. Le fond de teint magique était délicatement appliqué par les fins doigts de Malfoy. Il me regarda d'un air désolé.

« J'ai fini. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air content. » ai-je constaté.

« Si, si, et toi tu l'es ? » me demanda t'il.

Je me suis jeté à son cou en le remerciant. Et je suis rentré, sac de courses à la main dans mon dortoir. Mes colocataires parurent abasourdis.

« Waouh, Rogue » cria McNair en me voyant passer.

Le lendemain, j'avais mis la robe que je trouvais la plus jolie et je me promenais dans Poudlard, plus confiant que d'habitude.

Les maraudeurs se retournèrent sur mon passage, stupéfaits mais aucun mot n'est sorti de leurs bouches. Lucius par contre semblait mal en point depuis quelques temps. Peut être était il malade.

Plusieurs jeunes filles s'approchèrent les joues rouges et commençaient une phrase a deux mornilles, d'une originalité discutable.

« Euh... Severus, veux tu sortir avec moi ? »

« Excuse moi mais non » répliquais-je avec sérieux.

**A Suivre !**


	4. Désillusion

**Titre :** Beauté Destructrice

**Auteur :** Moïra-Chan

**Genre :** Romance / Humour /Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année) / OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Lucius/Severus

**Cette fic est une réponse au défi lancé par **Psykedelikworld** dont j'espère qu'elle lui plaira ainsi que vous lecteur. Bonne Lecture !**

**Résumé du défi :** Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tout les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toute les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousie. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douté que tout partirait en sucette.

**Note : Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte ET en favoris MAIS n'oubliez pas d'encourager l'auteur en laissant des reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Désillusion**

*****

*****

Les maraudeurs me tournaient autour, mais ne m'humiliais plus jamais.

Lucius soupirait de plus en plus.

Souriant tristement pour donner le change. Mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allais pas. Narcissa Black lui tournait autour depuis longtemps, je ne supportais pas de voir ses regards sur Lucius, mais bon il devait être heureux comme ça…

Un jour tendit que je me promenais dans les couloirs, deux bras puissants me retinrent, me plaquèrent contre le mur et une bouche se mit à m'embrasser fougueusement.

J'ai cru un instant que c'était Lucius, mais non, son parfum n'était pas celui de Lucius et je me rendis compte avec effroi que c'est Sirius qui me disait à l'oreille qu'il me désirait alors qu'il y a même pas un mois il voulait me « casser ma sale gueule de serpent » selon ses propres termes.

J'essayais de me dégager, ses mains se firent plus baladeuses et je réussis tout de même à le repousser, je ne suis pas une prostitué, on ne me traite pas comme un moins que rien pour m'embrasser goulument après !!

De plus l'immaturité, la méchanceté et surtout l'hypocrisie de Sirius ne m'intéressait pas, il ne m'aimait pas, il voulait juste assouvir ses désirs passagers dans mes bras et il était hors de question que je les ouvre pour qu'il s'y blottisse, si un jour quelqu'un devait se blottir dans mes bras, ce sera Lucius.

Je suis donc rentré me coucher, laissant Sirius planté là, vexé d'avoir été ainsi rejeté par le petit Servilus. J'étais seul, alors j'en ai profité, je me suis regardé dans le miroir et l'image qu'il me renvoyait me semblait creuse, éphémère. L'image qui m'avait émerveillé me rebutait à présent, j'étais en train de foutre ma vie en l'air.

Beau ou pas beau je n'en suis pas plus heureux, je n'ai pas dit à Lucius que je l'aime, je n'ai pas assumé mon homosexualité, je n'ai rien fait dans le fond a part provoqué le désir d'un idiot et les demandes de jeunes filles en fleurs, Sirius m'a dit dans l'oreille tout à l'heure qu'il m'aura avant James et Lupin, eux aussi !!

Je n'ai rien lu depuis, même pas de manuel de potions, je me suis laissé abrutir. Je me sens creux. Mes robes éternellement noires qui faisaient ma personnalité me manquent, je me manque moi-même, je m'étais perdu dans ce tourbillon de beauté nouvelle. Je ne ressemblais qu'à ceux que je méprisais. Et Lucius, peut être que c'est de me voir aussi abruti, de voir ma soif de connaissance laisser place à un être superficiel et vide.

**A Suivre !**


	5. Epilogue

**Titre :** Beauté Destructrice

**Auteur :** Moïra-Chan

**Genre :** Romance / Humour /Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année) / OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Lucius/Severus

**Cette fic est une réponse au défi lancé par **Psykedelikworld** dont j'espère qu'elle lui plaira ainsi que vous lecteur. Bonne Lecture !**

**Résumé du défi :** Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tout les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toute les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousie. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douté que tout partirait en sucette.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : Epilogue

*

*

Lucius…je ne veux pas le perdre, son image, ses soupirs, son rire résonne encore dans ma tête, ai-je perdu son amitié ?? A défaut d'avoir son amour j'avais au moins son estime. Je crois que le garçon peu sociable et ma méfiance me manquent. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, comme avant, en plus fort peut être, quoi qu'il en soit je sais, je vaux quelque chose, on ne se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose que quand on la perd.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais, je suis allé me rincer le visage, mon nez hideux réapparu, et mes cheveux mouillés me faisaient penser à la fois ou Lucius et moi nous nous sommes retrouvé ensemble dans la salle de bains, quand l'autre m'avaient mouillé. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage blanc, j'essaye de me persuader que ce n'est que l'eau mais je sais bien que non.

Je me douche rapidement, mes cheveux sont gras, et sa me va… je revêtis ma robe noire habituelle et je me rends compte que cela ne suffit pas à me rendre heureux, il faut que je vois Lucius, maintenant qui plus est.

Je cours dans les étroits couloirs de Poudlard, en espérant ne pas me faire attraper par un professeur. Et j'arrive, essoufflé devant la porte close, je n'ose pas frapper, je me décide à le faire quand même, une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles me dit d'entrer. Malfoy est allongé sur son lit, il bouquine, il range son livre, me regarde stupéfait et me salue de manière froide.

« Je…Lucius, je me suis perdu, je me suis rendu compte que je veux retrouver le Severus que j'étais, je crois que j'ai appris à m'accepter et… »

« Et c'était bien ? » me demanda Lucius, boudeur.

« Quoi ? »

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, te faire tripoter par Sirius Black. »

« Quoi mais, je ne voulais pas ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » annonça Lucius

Je me suis allongé près de lui et je lui ai dit d'une voix sanglotante.

« Je suis homosexuel Lucius, je suis amoureux de toi, depuis le début, je suis désolé je sais que tu préfère Narcissa et que… »

« Severus, je suis amoureux de toi moi aussi, mais de TOI pas de ce que tu as cherché à devenir. »

« Tu es amoureux de…de moi ? »

Sur ces mots Lucius déposa le baiser tant attendu et ce fut notre première fois, je me suis réveillé à ses cotés, dans son lit à effigie Serpentard. Je me suis blotti dans ses bras puissant, il avait été tendre, et j'étais fier d'être le petit ami secret de Lucius Malfoy.

« Et demain, galère, tout le monde va dire que je suis redevenu moche, et ce con de Sirius je n'imagine même pas ! »

« A quoi pense tu que sert la magie ? » me demanda Lucius

« Non, tu as lancé un _« Oubliette »_

« Ouais » répondit Malfoy une moue malicieuse.

Et moi je savourais son souffle chaud, qui n'avait jamais été si près du mien, son corps collé au mien, et le fait d'être dans son lit.

Au réfectoire je crus entendre une voix familière me crier :

« Eh petit PD, qui baise l'autre dans le petit couple ! »

James Potter !

« Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est que de la pure déduction. » me murmura Lucius.

« Potter n'a jamais été aussi prêt de la vérité. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Et aujourd'hui, quelques années plus tard, je suis toujours le petit ami secret de Malfoy. Mais c'est dans mon lit qu'il dort cette fois ci.

* * *

**Fin !**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic ainsi que pour vos reviews.**


End file.
